Episode 6454 (24th December 2006)
Plot It's Christmas Eve and also Rosie's birthday. She's delighted when Bill gives her an MP3 player. Les and Yana sit in a bath full of mushy peas outside the Medical Centre to raise money for Cilla's dolphin fund. It's freezing and Cilla enjoys watching them suffer. Rosie tells David that Sophie hasn't got a sixth sense at all but has been reading Ivy Brennan's diary. David points out that Ivy is his step-gran and by rights the diary should be his. Steve apologises to Michelle for letting her down and asks her out on New Year's Eve instead. He's gutted when she says she's already got a date. Sophie hands Ivy's diary over to David who proceeds to read it. Maria joins him in the car and they giggle over some of the diary entries. Sonny Dhillon calls in the Rovers and confirms that he's the one with the New Year's Eve date with Michelle. David reads a diary entry which says how Gail wanted to have an abortion but Martin persuaded her not to. David realises that he was the baby in question. Liz invites the Barlows for Christmas dinner. Les and Yana finally climb out of the bath to find that Cilla's locked them out. David wraps the diary in Christmas paper as a present for Gail. Cast Regular cast *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Les Battersby-Brown - Bruce Jones *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Yana Lumb - Jayne Tunnicliffe *Sonny Dhillon - Pal Aron *Party Reveller - Darren Whitfield (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and David's bedroom *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and front room *Rosamund Street *Street Cars Notes *This episode was transmitted at 8.30pm. *Ivy Brennan's diary entry, reading that Gail Tilsley went for an abortion that day only to be stopped by Martin Platt, creates a continuity error as Ivy wasn't even aware of the pregnancy at that point. In fact, she didn't learn about it or the attempted abortion until several days later. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Les and Yana continue fundraising for Cilla's dream trip by spending Christmas Eve in a bath of mushy peas. It looks like the ultimate revenge for the cheating pair, but Cilla's got more up her sleeve. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,440,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns